What have we done
by Julia89
Summary: Remus Lupins Gedanken nach der entscheidenden nacht im PoA


„Oh mein Gott, was haben wir getan?"

Remus ging in seinem Büro auf und ab, nicht fähig, auch nur eine Sekunde still zu sitzen. Die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht überwältigten ihn. Zwölf lange Jahre hatte er geglaubt, Peter sei tot. Zwölf lange Jahre hatte er geglaubt, Sirius hätte sie alle verraten.

Und jetzt?

Eine Nacht genügte, um seinen in zwölf Jahren erarbeiteten Frieden wieder zu verstören. Nicht nur seine innere Ruhe, sein ganzes Weltbild war dahin. Warum nur war er so schnell bereit gewesen, an Sirius' Schuld zu glauben? Wie konnte er die langen Jahre vergessen, in denen sie sich näher als Brüder gewesen waren? Warum hatte er in all den Jahren nicht ein einziges Mal überlegt, ob Sirius vielleicht nicht doch unschuldig war?

Und nun hatte er herausgefunden, dass sein Freund tatsächlich unschuldig war. Unschuldig!!!

Er war geschockt gewesen, als er Sirius wieder sah. Wie konnte dieser innerlich gebrochene Mensch jener unbeschwerte, fröhliche junge Mann sein, den er gekannte hatte? Er war nicht mehr der freche Rumtreiber, der er einst gewesen war, er war ein Mann, der durch die Hölle gegangen war, ein Mann, der durch Leid und Qualen viel zu früh gealtert war, mit dem das Leben sein grausames Spiel getrieben hatte.

Remus schauderte. Er kochte sich Tee und ließ sich in seinem abgewetzten Lehnstuhl nieder. Warum war das alles passiert? Warum hatte sie Peter verraten? Was hatte ihn dazu gebracht, sie zu verraten? Ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach ihn. Auf sein Herein öffnete sie sich und Albus Dumbledore betrat das Zimmer. Seine Miene war ernst und das sonstige Funkeln seiner Augen war

nicht zu sehen.

Angst ergriff Remus. Er wusste nicht, was nach seiner Verwandlung passiert war, aber er hatte gesehen, wie Pettigrew entkam. Wenn die Dementoren Sirius in die Finger bekommen hatten… Er kannte das Schicksal, dass Sirius erwartete, wenn es so gewesen war und er wusste, dass er das nicht ertragen würde können. „Remus, Sirius ist entkommen." Die Stimme Dumbledores erlöste ihn von diesen Gedanken. Erleichtert bot er Dumbledore eine Tasse Tee an. Nachdem sie sich beide gesetzt hatten, durchbrach Remus das Schweigen. „Sie wissen, dass er unschuldig ist?" „ Er hat mir seine Geschichte erzählt, und da sie mit so viel anderem zusammenpasst, glaube ich ihm." antwortete Dumbledore ruhig. „Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass mein letzter verbliebener Freund zwölf lange Jahre in Askaban gelitten hat…" brach es aus Remus heraus. „Womit hatte er das verdient?"

Albus zuckte zusammen. Das war der Punkt, der ihn selbst zum Verzweifeln brachte. Warum hatte er in all den Jahren nicht daran gezweifelt, dass sie den richtigen Mann den Dementoren ausgeliefert hatten? Schon allein bei dem Gedanken an sie lief es ihm kalt den Rücken hinunter. Er hatte einen unschuldigen Mann Wesen übergeben, die den Menschen alles Glück und alle glücklichen Erinnerungen raubten und sie mit ihnen schlimmsten Albträumen konfrontierten. Er hatte vor wenigen Stunden gesehen, was diese Kreaturen mit einem der fröhlichsten Menschen gemacht hatten, den er gekannt hatte.

Hatte? Ja, dieser Mann, der junge Sirius Black, war gestorben. Der Sirius Black, den er heute getroffen und dem er zur Flucht verholfen hatte, war ein gänzlich anderer Mann. Und er selbst war mit schuld daran. Er, der immer versucht hatte, die Gerechtigkeit siegen zu lassen, der immer sich von allen Seiten ein Bild zu machen, hatte vor zwölf Jahren seinen voreiligen Zorn die Kontrolle über sich überlassen, hatte Sirius die Bitte um ein Gespräch abgeschlagen, nachdem dieser verhaftet worden war. Was wäre gewesen, wenn er ihm damals zugehört hätte?

Dumbledore sah dieselben Gedanken und Schuldgefühle hinter der Stirn seines Gegenübers. Und er wusste, dass sie beide damit leben mussten. Aber es gab noch mehr, dass sie beide tun konnten. Es war ihre Pflicht, Sirius von nun an so gut zu unterstützen, wie sie konnten. Er würde auch mit einigen ihm gut bekannten Auroren reden, versuchen, ihnen die Angelegenheit zu erklären. Denn der Rest der Welt hielt Sirius immer noch für einen gefährlichen verrückten Massenmörder und nur mit Pettigrew würde es ihnen gelingen, Sirius' guten Namen wieder herzustellen.

Auf einmal lachte Remus bitter auf. Als er Dumbledores fragenden Blick sah, sagte er schnell: „Ich erinnere mich an eine Unterhaltung, als wir James' und Sirius' bestandene Aurorenprüfungen feierten. Peter war zu diesem Zeitpunkt krank. An diesem Abend erneuerten wir unseren Schwur, zusammen zuhalten, was immer auch passieren möge. Sechs Monate später…" Er musste nicht weitersprechen, Albus verstand ihn auch so. „Warum habe ich später nicht mehr daran gedacht, diesen Augenblick vergessen?" Dumbledore antwortete nicht. Was sollte er auch? In seinem Kopf hatte inzwischen nur mehr ein Gedanke Platz: „Oh mein Gott, was haben wir getan!"


End file.
